


空闲夜晚

by SExley



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/pseuds/SExley
Summary: 已婚人士
Relationships: Ковт/Фрамико
Kudos: 2





	空闲夜晚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AloneOnGallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/gifts).



科伏特洗完手的时候，弗拉米科刚刚从浴室里出来。在经过科伏特身边的时候，科伏特自然而顺理成章的捏了捏他的腰。  
“去床上吗？”

科伏特把风衣脱下来挂在衣架上，转过身单膝跪在床上去搂弗拉米科的腰。他刚刚从外面回来，还没有脱下西装外套。弗拉米科顺势向后倒，科伏特揉捏着他身上的肌肉，柔软但紧致。我刚刚锻炼完。弗拉米科解释道，他覆上科伏特抚摸他的手指。  
“我今天给那个一直纠缠不休的小团体打了电话，告诉他们我们是不会同意和他们的合作的。”，科伏特凑过去吻他的颈窝，棕色的卷发轻轻蹭着弗拉米科的脸颊。弗拉米科伸出手去抱他，科伏特的领子上残留着一点淡淡的烟草味道。“我告诉他们，我们，你和我，还有整个组织不是傻子，我们不会看不到他们的‘生意’到底有什么风险藏在斗篷里，”，科伏特换了个姿势，把身体的重量都压在弗拉米科身上，他正在认真的亲吻着他的脖颈和胸膛，这些话从他的唇齿与弗拉米科的肌肤间流出，“他们提出要见面，我同意了，时间订在下周四，但我大概会出其不意的提前。你会和我一起去吗，弗拉米科？”  
“当然，不过这件事我去真的方便吗？”  
“没有你去不方便的场合，如果真有那么一回事，我就告诉他们，如果不见你，也就不必见我了。”  
弗拉米科从喉咙里发出一点笑声。他睁开眼睛，把手放在科伏特的腰侧，摩挲着西服的布料，用脸颊贴住那颗棕色卷发的脑袋。  
“听起来我像是你的华生。”  
“没那回事，”科伏特突然颇为严肃的直起身子来，“要么我们都是福尔摩斯，要么我们都是华生。”  
弗拉米科闭上眼睛抱紧他，让他重新压在自己怀里。弗拉米科明白他的意思。

片刻之后，科伏特的手指已经沾上了润滑剂。弗拉米科刚刚洗完澡，整个过程就显得方便了起来。科伏特用额头抵住弗拉米科的，慢慢的把手指推进去直到没入指根。弗拉米科在温暖舒适的黑暗中感觉到有什么略显冰凉的东西触碰到了他洞开的入口。是他们的婚戒，弗拉米科想，科伏特把这枚戒指视若珍宝，定期清理，保养，如果要做什么可能会伤到它的危险事的话必然会摘下它，但现在却让它留在了手指上。科伏特俯下去和他接吻，弗拉米科也把手探进他敞开的西装外套里，分开的时候，两人都有点喘息。

“犒劳我一下吧，今晚我可以留在里面睡觉吗？”  
科伏特的语气轻柔而诚恳。

“嗯...当然可以，不过不要进的太深。”  
“我一定会的。”


End file.
